Put All That Behind Us
by Yupes11
Summary: Artemis and Wally have never liked each other ever since Artemis joined the team. But ever since the Team had been spending a lot of time together for a new mission, emotions start to show. Will they actually end up together? Or will Artemis and Wally continue to harbor their anger? Plus a little RobinXZatanna. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Artemis POV**

It's been about three and a half months since I had joined the Team and everyone was getting along with me and I was getting along with everyone else -"Turn your music down Blondie!"- well _almost_ everyone.

I look up. Kaldur was talking to Robin by the coffee table, probably about hacking something, Zatanna was practicing her spells, Megan was baking with Conner...again...and Wally was glaring at me from across the room.

"Can't handle it?" I yelled back to the red haired kid on the couch in the living room of the Cave and turned it up louder.

"Yeah...your bad taste in music! You know I could always give you a few lessons in music."

"I don't even think the bands you listen to even like their music."

"At least they know how to play music."

Robin looked up at us and smirked. "What?" Wally and I both asked simultaneously.

"Oh nothing," Robin went back to pointing at something with Kaldur, "They always say the most unlikely with fall in love."

"Shut up Dick!" I threw a pillow at him which he ducked under while Wally's face burned almost as red as his hair.

I was used to life in the Cave; the smell of Megan's cookies, Conner's silence, and even Robin coming out of nowhere at the most random of times. It was my home now, no more worrying about my sketchy neighborhood and definitely no more random pop-ins from Dad. I had never felt safer and I am definitely going to keep it this way. I smiled and went back to my History homework that would probably take hours; thank you Gotham Academy.

"Hey!" A hand yanked the headphones and soon a certain red head was in my face.

"What do you want Baywatch?" I pushed him away.

"Just wondering, when you're gonna go to bed?" He leaned back on one of the other chairs in the living room and gestured toward the empty seats where the rest of the team was sitting earlier. "It's like 11:30. Or are you just a vampire that sucks that happiness out of people and you stay up all night?"

I stood up and stretched, "Oh you are _soo_ nice to me. What would I ever do without you?" I gathered my stuff and started walking back to my room where I stayed during the week. I stayed in my mom's apartment with her sometimes, but I liked the Cave better; the atmosphere had less bad memories.

"Oh shut up Blondie! " Wally shouted after me, "You can't live a day without me! You'd be a damsel in distress for the rest of your life!"

"You wish Wallman. Oh, and did you just acknowledge me as a damsel? That's a first!"

"I did; my mistake!" Wally called after me whom I ignored.

I walked into my room and shut the door. I didn't even bother changing, with a Gotham Academy test tomorrow, I'll need all the sleep I can get.

_"Recognizing Artemis B-07"_the zeta tube called my name and I cringed at how loud it was. I tried to slink past the team in the kitchen. I was not in the mood to listen to Wally's stupid comments or listen to Conner and Megan flirt. I just wanted to go to the archery room or maybe hit the punching bag in the gym. I woke up late, the snobby kids at Gotham Academy "accidentally" poured soda on me at lunch, the physics test was a failure waiting to happen, and not to mention that I broke three of my arrows at archery class in school. TGIF!

"Hey Artemis," Robin came over with a cookie in his hand. "How was the test?" I tightened my ponytail and grabbed the cookie. "If you need more cookies, Zatanna has a stash hidden especially for me, but I'll share." Zatanna laughed and smiled at Robin.

"I don't want to talk about it." Everyone seemed to get the message but Kid Idiot.

"How murch yerg wanda besh thu falled?" Wally tried to say as he shoved five more cookies in his mouth.

"You are disgusting. You know that Baywatch?" I rolled my eyes. "At least I take classes my grade level."

"Why do I need brains when I got these sexy good looks?" He smouldered, well at least _tried,_which made him look in pain and earned him a laugh from Megan. "See, someone loves me."

Conner put his arm around Megan's waist bringing her closer to him. Zatanna and I smiled at each other sharing a "lovebirds" look.

"Sorry," I rolled my eyes at him, "Your moms the only one that could truly love you, and last I heard, she's at her house right now. Not here."

"But you love me, don't you Babe," Wally wiggled his eyebrows.

"More of _loathe _you Baywatch."

Wally opened his mouth to say something else but before he could Batman walked through the kitchen to the debriefing area. "Follow me."

**Wally's POV**

Batman pulled up images of Sportsmaster and Lex Luthor. "Sportsmaster has recently escaped from prison. Teens have gone missing across Gotham and surrounding cities and signs all point to Sportsmaster. Lex Luthor has formed a new organization that's public goal is "to lower diseases that occur early in life". However his real goal is to find out ways to make normal people into supers using chemicals and nuclear exposure."

"Sounds like something out of a comic book," I grumbled maybe a little too loudly. Batman glared at me before he continued talking at which time I avoided eye contact with.

I glanced over at the rest of the team. Everyone seemed hungry for a new mission, except for Artemis. Her knuckles were snow white as she grasped her green bow and she looked kinda nauseous. What's her problem? I tuned back into Batman.

"...island off the coast of Miami. It can only be reached by boat and is under high security. Your goal is to go, rescue the teens, maybe get one or two of the scientists out, and then destroy the facility. But, you won't actually go to the facility for a few days, maybe even a week or two. From our own intelligence, we have learned that Sportsmaster will be out of the country for another job so you have time to prepare. Until the infiltration you are going to try and find any access points. The League is busy with more important matters so you are doing this on your own. Don't mess up."

"So Sportsmaster won't be there? Why?" Artemis asked in voice I was sure came from a kitten.

"Unknown," Batman held eye contact with Artemis and it seemed they had a conversation with their eyes. Weird, normally this only happens with Robin and Bats, "If any of you don't want to participate in this mission-"

Robin stepped forward, "I think we'll be fine. _All of us._"

"Good," Batman looked straight at Artemis and nodded to Robin.

"So since Sportsmaster isn't going to be there-" Artemis breathed a deep sigh.

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance to beat him later," Robin responded already pulling up blueprints of the facility.

"You scared or something?" I laughed as I walked over to Robin.

"No." Artemis said confidently but as her eyes flashed fear for a moment so quickly I may have imagined it.

"Why do we need the scientists?" Megan asked. She seemed to notice Artemis' change in mood and tried to diffuse the tension.

"These scientists may be forced to work for Lex. If they are, they will help us," Batman said.

"If they aren't being forced?" Conner asked beside Megan.

"We can make negotiations for them to help us," Robin grinned rather creepily.

"You can be very creepy when you want to," I joked, "You know that Rob?"

**Artemis POV**

"I got the scientist's names you wanted," Conner handed a couple of papers to Robin. It was only the second day since the debriefing for the new mission and we were already neck deep in papers covered in codes, scientist's names, guard I.D.s and blueprints.

"Thanks Conner," Robin looked pretty stressed surrounded by papers and laptops, "Everyone these are the blueprints for the facility floors we will be on for the mission.

"How are we getting in again?" Wally stuck his head out of the kitchen with a sandwich in each hand.

"On the west side of the island is a tunnel used during the construction for carting out debris. It's accessible by water only, so we are taking the bio-ship to the tunnel's entrance. Once there, we travel through the tunnel into the containing area for the teens. We get out the teens first, then loop back to the main lab and get two scientists who are...? Robin pointed at me.

"Peter Simone, red head like our very own Cave idiot, and Rachel Teed. Right?" I waited for him to nod before looking at the door codes again.

"Next, we plant bombs in the labs and rendezvous back at the ship. Blow the facility off the island, then leave and come back to the Cave." Robin finished with a sigh of relief.

"Rob," Zatanna smiled reassuringly and put an arm on his shoulder as she sat on the ground next to him, "The whole plan is going to go off without a hitch. Our missions always do. Have a little faith in yourself. Batman sure does."

"Thanks Z," Robin smiled back before looking back at his computer.

"Hey Rob," I put the door codes into a folder, "Since I have the door codes memorized, can I-"

"Study for your AP Chemistry exam?" Kaldur didn't even look up.

"Thanks Kaldur. Uh, how'd you know?"

"You've been freaking for it all week, "Robin laughed, "And of course you can study for it."

"What!?" Wally slapped the papers he was holding onto a table, I smirked right back at him, "Why does she get to study while I memorize all this?"

"The classes I take have killer hard tests," I grabbed my iPod and Chemistry book and plopped myself down on my favorite green couch in the living room, "And I'm probably going to fail. And I can't fail."

"Whatever," Wally grumbled.

I stared at my book in a hopeless daze. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut and just focused on AP Chemistry. Time to study my least favorite subject.


	2. Chapter 2

**Zatanna POV**

"Artemis," I pushed her shoulder a little bit, "Wake up. Artemis, Artemis!"

"Huh," the archer lifted her head from where it had laid on her books while she slept, "What time is it?"

"Like 12:15," I laughed a little at her unkempt hair and dazed eyes, "The rest of the Team already went to bed. Maybe you should too."

"It's okay Z," Artemis pulled her long blonde hair back into a ponytail, "I have to study though. Big test and everything."

"You should ask Wally," I sat down beside her on the couch, "He is a real science wiz."

"Really? No way. I don't really want to ask Baywatch for help anyways."

"Why not? You guys have become actual friends since you joined the time. Took you guys long enough, but-"

"We still aren't friends." Artemis interrupted me. She even looked a little sad as she continued speaking, "We stand to be around each other. I don't see us ever hanging out by choice. I wouldn't exactly call us besties."

"Well you don't exactly try to be "besties", now do you?" I grinned slyly at my friend, "Maybe if you guys got to know each other more. You know, stop being so mean towards each other. Admit it. You think he's cute. Maybe if you take the next step and start flirting..."

Artemis's tan skin instantly changed to a more candy apple red color as she blushed and her eyes got wide. "Well what about you Z? You and Boy Wonder flirt constantly but I don't see either one of you guys making the move."

"I-, We-," I stuttered.

"Exactly," Artemis pointed her pencil at my nose, "Now go away so I can study this little piece of hell my teacher gave me."

"You can't deny it much longer!" I laughed, "We are going to spend _a lot _of time together the next few days. And as Dick says, the more you deny it, the more you love him!"

"Ugh!" Artemis threw her hands in the air, "Goodnight Z!"

I left the archer in the living room of Mount Justice and was on my way to my room when I ran into, literally, none other than Boy Wonder himself. "Hey Robin!"

"Hey Zatanna," Robin smiled at me after dropping almost all the papers he was carrying.

"Hey Rob," I helped him pick up the papers.

"Did you tell Artemis to go to bed?" Robin asked, "Did she admit to loving Wally yet either? Ever since she joined, I've been rooting for them to get together."

"Not even close," I handed him his papers, "Deny, deny, deny...wait, Rob, I know that look."

"What?" Rob started to walk away, "This is just my face."

"No it's not," I grab his shoulder and try not to blush when I say, "I know your face well. This is a I'm-going-to-play-matchmaker face."

"Goodnight Z" Rob squeezed my hand before walking away.

"Goodnight Rob," I smiled all the way back to my room.

**Artemis POV**

"Shit, shit, shit, shit..."I run as fast as I can to the zeta tube nearest Gotham Academy. I didn't mean to, but right after first period, some people made fun of my family, well, my mom at least, and a fight broke out. I had to stay for two hours of detention and an extra thirty minutes because I had to give them Oliver's number instead of my mom's which they wouldn't accept at first. The headmaster was pissed, I am pissed, and I just knew Batman would be three times as pissed as us combined. I stood inside the zeta tube and screwed my eyes shut, trying to get ready for the League and the Team.

"_Reconizing Artemis, B-07"_ I started walking towards the main living room where I heard the Team talking about the mission.

"Artemis!" Megan spotted me first and soon the others did too.

"Fuck!" I dropped my bows and quiver on the floor with a crash.

"Artemis," Kaldur stood and his expression was not one I liked, "It is 5:40. We had a mandatory mission meeting at 3:30."

"I know," I crossed my arms across my chest and glared at practically everyone, "Look, I'm sorry. I had detention for two hours. Can we just do whatever damn thing we need to do."

"What? Little Mrs. Perfect got in trouble at her pretty little prep school?" Wally had his feet propped up on a stool with his hands behind his head, "What did you do? Get in trouble for being a suck up in class? Or did you whip somebody with your hair from hell?"

"Ease up on her," Robin mumbled, "She had a rough day."

"Well it's not every day _she _gets in trouble and it was probably just for something stupid. Right?"

"No, unfortunately not, I got the phone call," Green Arrow walked through the living room, "Major trouble. Gym. Now."

"It wasn't my fault!" I snatched my bow and quiver up and followed my mentor.

"I don't care," Green Arrow whipped around and pointed at me, "You still did what you did." He spun around and kept walking out of the living room.

"What the hell _did_ you do?" Wally stared at me incredulously.

"Good luck," Conner encouraged me. He would know how much I would need the luck. His mentor wasn't known as the most compassionate so he knew what it was like to be afraid of the one who trained you.

"I'm sorry," I looked up at Green Arrow.

"I know you are," Oliver Queen looked down at where I was sitting. He sighed before continuing, "Artemis, look, you need to be more careful. Don't take your anger out on people, you need to channel it into your archery or in the gym here."

"It's hard to deal with something after it happens," I stand up, "They made fun of my mom, Ollie. She's my last piece of family. I have to protect the only one I love."

Hurt flashed in Green Arrow's eyes. "No, that's not what I mean." I tried to recover quickly. "You are my family Ollie. You are my father. You've done so much for me and I don't deserve half of it. I love you so much! I just needed to stand up for something."

He embraced me in a warm hug but I knew I hurt him. I turned around to leave, "Artemis." "Yes Ollie?" "The Team is your family too." I nodded, but inside I knew that if anyone of them knew about who I was, they'd all deny me. Even if just Wally knew, he already didn't like me because of how I took Roy's spot, what would he do when he found out everything?

"And Artemis" I turned around again, "You need to tell them at some point. They will still love you, Artemis. I still do."

**Wally's POV**

Artemis followed her practically steaming mentor out of the room. "Good luck!" Conner yelled after her.

It was silent for a few seconds before Zatanna spoke up, "What happened?"

"Artemis got into a fight at her school," Robin sipped some of his water.

"Artemis? Fighting?" I laughed.

"It's actually not that hard to believe," Conner defended the archer, "She loses her temper pretty fast and doesn't exactly solve everything with her words."

"You should've seen the other guy," Robin chuckled.

"How do you know that?" Kaldur looked suspiciously at Robin. Only Batman, Robin, and Wally knew that Robin and Artemis went to the same school. I widened my eyes and for once Robin was'nt the first one to think of something to say.

Before Robin could even think of a lie, Zatanna spoke up, "Remember? He's our Boy Wonder? He knows everything." She smiled flirtatiously at Robin who nudged her with his shoulder. _"Except when a girl is flirting with him," _I thought to myself smiling.

"Well do you know why she got in a fight?" Kaldur rolled his eyes.

"Someone made fun of her-" Batman walked in and immediately Robin was silenced, "You have something to be doing right now."

"Yeah," Robin pulled out more papers and gestured for the Team to gather around him, "Sorry Aqualad, classified. These are the names of the teens we need to rescue. There are sixteen in total, each of them needs to get out of that facility. We are responsible for them, for their lives."

"Thanks for making it so serious," I joked.

"It is serious Wally," Megan scanned the names, "Their parents must be worried sick."

"I'm just joking Meg," I said apologetically holding my hands up, "sorry."

"Guys," Robin grabbed our attention again, "Since there are sixteen teens, and seven of us, Artemis, Wally, Conner, and Megan will be in charge of four teens each. Kaldur, you will be in charge of taking out our two scientists while Zatanna and I will be doing the hacking from the main security room."

"Of course you'd do the hacking," Zatanna joked.

"Nothing but the best," Robin made superman arms which Conner glared at. "Sorry Supes!"

"So what do we need to do now?" we all looked up at Artemis who came and leaned in the doorway to Zatanna, "What did I miss?"

"Nothing," Kaldur gave us a look. Anyone who was going to ask a question about Artemis and her mentors conversation immediately shut their mouth.

"You, Wally, Conner, and I, are all in charge of getting the teens out, " Megan says going over to hand Artemis a copy of the list of teens, "Robs going to do the hacking with Zatanna and Kaldur is on scientist duty."

"Okay," Artemis stretched her arms, "So we have duties down. We know all the door codes to get to where we need to go. What exactly do we need to do know. We spent all weekend memorizing guard's names. What next?"

"Are we done?" I stood up.

"No!" Robin grumbled.

"Great," I sat back down.

"We are ready technically," Robin says, "But Black Canary doesn't think we are ready physically yet. We have been kind of slacking when we worked on the mission facts."

"It's been two days," Artemis threw up her hands, "We didn't forget anything!"

"Easy for you to say," I scoff, "Not everyone fights every day at their high school."

"Real clever Kid Idiot," Artemis started walking towards me, "At least I know how to fight. What do you do again? Squirm around like a little worm." At that I stood up and put my hands on my hips.

"What's your problem Arty?" I glared at the blonde girl.

"I'm not the one who has issues with their other team members," She leaned in towards me.

"At least I don't have issues."

"What's that supposed to mean? I am completely normal."

"Normal? I don't even know what to call you! You don't tell us anything about you and won't share anything with us. So I can't really call you anything."

"What is your problem with me? You blame me for everything!"

"Roy deserves to be here he wouldn't get in trouble with _his_ mentor," Her tan skin was inches from mine. I could feel the warmth radiating off of her.

"And I don't? Sorry to disappoint you," She leaned back slightly. Her face was still pissed, but her eyes were kind of hurt.

"Stop," Kaldur put his arms between us, stopping s from advancing any farther, "We are not going to argue this close to a mission. We are going to go train, as a team."

"Right," Artemis spun around, "Because some of us still need to prove we _deserve _to be here." She stomped out of the room.

I smacked my forehead, "Dammit, I'm sorry Arty! Come on! I didn't mean that."

"That was low," Robin crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Nice Wally," Megan walked after Artemis. Zatanna looked at Robin who tapped his watch and mouthed "wait for it".

"When do we start?" Conner tried to ease the tension that flooded the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**First off,I just wanted to make a shout out to two readers. Thank you to Player Zero and manga-neko-96 for actually reading my story and for reviewing it too! You guys are awesome! Share with your friends! :) Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Artemis POV**

**(The Next Day)**

"Alright, Conner, Kaldur, you're up," Black Canary gestured for Conner and Kaldur to step onto the fighting floor, "Good job, Artemis. Zatanna, don't forget to block more. Remember, school break doesn't make a difference in practice," Zatanna nodded as we walked over to our water bottles.

"Good fight," I said after almost chugging half my water bottle, "Granola bar?"

"Same to you," Zatanna grabbed the granola bar I had just unwrapped and was about to eat, "Don't mind if I do!"

"You're getting better at that spin kick," Zatanna chewed thoughtfully on her protein granola bar, "You might be able to beat me next time."

"I believe Canary said it would just go on and on if she didn't stop us," I pushed her, "But now that you remind me, next time, I'll go easy on you."

"Mmmhmm. I think you were distracted by the Wallman."

"Z! I don't think I could be distracted by that dick. You heard what he said to me yesterday. Plus, you can't even talk to me about being distracted by a boy when you're eyes are glued to shirtless Boy Wonder.

"No! No, no, no, no!"

"What's that your Dickie says? Denial just means you love him more?"

"Use my own words against me. I'm not lying though!" I gave her a look. "Okay. So I might think he's attractive."

"Attractive?"

"Okay," Zatanna drank some more water, "I may like Dick."

I threw my sweat towel at Zatanna. "I knew it!"

"Gross girl!" Zatanna caught the towel and threw it back. "So how was that test you got back?"

I sat down and leaned on the wall behind me. "Don't remind me. I have to bring in corrections after break and I haven't even started. When Ollie found out about the grade, he just told me that "if my mom's okay with it, I am". He's been distant since our... I don't even know." Almost an after Wally and I's argument, I told Zatanna everything that happened with Oliver. She's my best friend and even though she doesn't know about Sportsmaster as my dad, she knew that I didn't come from the best family.

"He's probably just hurt," Zatanna watched the shirtless Robin as he talked to Megan and Wally.

"Why would he be hurt," I turned Zatanna's face back to me and away from her prince.

"Arty. He is practically your dad. He trained you all day for weeks, he bought you arrow when you repeatedly broke them in practice. He wants you to be able to open up to him and to trust him."

"Ugh," I threw my empty water bottle into the trashcan, "I mess everything up!"

Zatanna smiled mischievously at me, "You might not mess Wally up."

"Z! No! He does not want me here. He just wants his man crush, Roy, back. I tried to be friends! Just leave me alone to correct this test. Black Canary said that was our last fight right?"

"Yeah," Zatanna put her hands on her hips, "Denial's the first stage. Have fun girl."

**Robin's POV**

"Stop staring at her and apologize," I told my red haired friend. He and the archer hadn't talked since their fight yesterday and it was getting scary to be in the same room with them alone. Artemis even spent the night with her mom and since I knew about her family, I knew it wasn't easy for her to go back home. When she did get to the Cave she stayed in her room or one of the other girl's room. At one point, she walked past him in the Cave's kitchen and slammed her shoulder her into him. For the sake of the safety of the team, they needed to make up.

His hair flipped as his head turned back to mine so quickly I thought his neck would snap, "I'm not staring at her!" Wally lied.

"Don't even bother," Megan laughed as she herself watched Conner spar with Kaldur, "I'm pretty sure you missed the last five minutes of our conversation."

"I did not! It's not even my fault she got so mad at me. We were just bickering like we normally do, then she got so ticked! I tried to say I was sorry!"

"Yeah," I turn to look at Zatanna and Artemis laugh about something, "After she left the room. Plus, you know better than to bring up Roy like that. That was not just normal bickering either. She looked pretty hurt at the end of it.

"Chill Robin!" Wally pushed my shoulder hard.

"No you need to chill!" I flicked him, "She's like the sister I never had and you need to make her feel more welcome."

"I know dude, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make her feel like she didn't belong. She does belong; she's an amazing archer and we are lucky to have her. "

"Go tell her that," I grinned rubbing my shoulder, "If you're not too afraid of her that is."

"I just might," Wally said slowly.

"Hello Megan," Megan slapped her forehead, "You like her! You've always been okay with her being mad at you until recently. What turned you on about her?"

"That is preposterous!" Wally sputtered.

"He likes her hair," I mimed brushing long locks of hair, "Sometimes I'll catch him staring at it when she's outside. Maybe Megan can get a lock for you while she sleeps."

"Shut up Dick," Wally flipped the finger the bird at me walking toward Artemis whose nose was buried in a school book.

"He so likes her," Megan giggled.

"Exactly," I popped my knuckles, Now all we have to do is make _them_ realize that."

Megan turned back to watching Conner flip Kaldur on the practice floor, "I'll let you deal with that."

"Right, so you don't have to stop flirting and making out with Conner."

Her face burned red, "Excuse me."

"I'm Boy Wonder, remember? I know everything!"

**Artemis POV**

"You know staring at the book won't help you." I looked up to see Wally grinning at me with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah? Well neither will actually reading it Baywatch," I groaned, "I've tried."

"Is this AP Chemistry?" Wally sat down.

"Yeah."

"I can help you with it," Wally looked over at me, "I mean if you want me to."

"You?"

"I'm actually a bit of a science nerd. I used to get bullied for it, so I hid it."

"Really, you shouldn't be afraid of who you are. Maybe girls think it's cute you're a science buff."

"What about you," Wally's green eyes gleamed brightly, "Do you think it's cute?"

He watched me blush and started to look over my test. In my head I thought about it though. Normally, it didn't matter to girls if guys were actually smart, but it did make Wally seem cuter.

"Wow," Wally grabbed my pen, "For starters, the answer to number four is D not A. Don't even get me started on ten."

"Oh sorry Professor Wally," I looked over at the redhead. I mean, I guess he was cute. He was pretty good looking, a goofball, but a pretty cute goofball. When he leaned near me, I could smell...the ocean. Who ever thought the Wallman was a beach bum?

"Did you hear me?" Wally's green eyes looked at me.

"Huh? What oh yeah? Water! Right?"

"Ugh," He dragged his hand down his face, "Just let me do this."

"Thanks Wally," I leaned back and grabbed his water bottle.

"Did you just call me Wally?" He grabbed my shoulder and shook me lightly, "No Wallman? Baywatch? Kid Idiot?"

"Don't push it, Baywatch."

"Nice to have you back Arty."

Kaldur and Conner fought a little longer with Black Canary occasionally stepping in to demonstrate a move. Zatanna had moved to talk to Megan and Robin had disappeared. Wally was writing down answers and I just watched as he erased and re-circled.

"So are we okay," Wally put down the pencil and looked at me.

"You mean when you questioned if I belonged?"

"Yeah," He ran fingers through his hair, "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean you don't deserve to be here. You do! Deserve to be here I mean. Like you do deserve to be here, not here fighting, but as our archer. You are a good fighter though, and a good archer. You and Roy both are. I'm sorry, I don't mean to bring up Roy. Look-, I am sorry for saying what I did."

I could barely contain myself; I burst out laughing.

"What? I'm apologizing! And you laugh at me!" Wally faked being offended.

"You're forgiven Baywatch! Just help me with my science from now on and you're good. I can't really be mad at you for too long, you make me laugh too hard."

Wally breathed a sigh of relief laughed. "You are not a person I want to be mad at me."

Out of nowhere Robin walked from around a punching bag and laughed. "We all know why too."

Wally threw my pencil at the Boy Wonder. "Shut up Dick!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I had some free time during the week so I figured I'd post before Monday. Here it is! Plus twenty points to you if you get my Teen Titans reference. You might now, it's kind of a later episode. A hundred points to you if you can spot the Batman reference (1960s TV series with Adam West as Batman). Best of luck, happy reading, share with your Fanfiction buddies and enjoy!**

**Zatanna's POV**

"Good job Team. Don't forget to work on your own weaknesses tomorrow. I won't be here so you'll be working with one of the Lanterns ," Black Canary said before leaving Mount Justice through the zeta tube after everyone had showered.

"Weaknesses? _I_ don't have _weaknesses,"_ Wally held up his arms as if to show off his muscles.

"They say the first stage of admitting something is denial," Conner smirked.

"I don't have anything to admit. My muscles are pure solid," Wally poked his arm.

"*cough cough* what muscles *cough cough*" Robin coughed.

"Whatever! Who's cooking dinner tonight? I need sustenance!" Wally ran light speed to the kitchen and on his way tripped over a stool.

"I am _ordering _Kid Clutz," Artemis stepped over her teammate to get to the fridge, "And we are ordering pizza from Big Genes."

"So no "Artemis Surprise" tonight?" Conner high-fived Kaldur jokingly.

"Oh come on," Artemis groaned, "Your bowl of "whatever-is-in-the-fridge" isn't that great either."

"She has a point," Megan smiled, "At least she tries to match flavors. Your last dinner was what...easy mac in banana gravy?"

"I don't even think I enjoyed it," Wally held is stomach as if it was still in agony.

"I get it!" Conner held his hands up.

"So you're ordering tonight? Not gonna try and poison us- I mean nourish us," I dodged the orange Artemis threw at me, "What? You know you can't cook! Who's with me? Join a sister in saving our stomachs!"

Everyone raised their hand except for Wally, surprisingly enough. "Wally?" Conner was aghast with wide eyes, "I think you ate a sandwich under the table every time she cooked last month.

"You did what?!" Another orange flew from behind the open fridge door and slammed into Wally's head.

"Hey," Wally glared at us, "Your cooking is full of...unique and...and... flavorful...flavors Arty."

Artemis rolled her eyes before dialing the pizza place, "Hey Gene. Can I have two large cheeses, one large sausage, green pepper, and mushroom, and one small Hawaiian. Thanks." Artemis talked a little more and it seemed she was talking to an old friend and not just a pizza guy.

"Alright," Artemis hung up.

"Getting friendly with the pizza guy," I winked at my friend.

"Emphasis on _friend," _she pointed at us all, "And nothing more. What Kaldur? You are looking at me like I have three heads. It's not like I put in an order for a fish taco."

"Hawaiian?" Kaldur stared at Artemis.

"What? Pineapple and ham, the best combo ever." No one said anything, "Quit it! You like dipping your carrots in soup Megan! You guys can't talk! Who wants to pick the pizzas up?"

"Zatanna and I will," Robin grabbed my arm and raised it above my head, "We shall be back soon and we won't forget your awkward pizza Artemis!"

"Since when can pizza be awkward?" Artemis grinned as we were transmitted through the zeta tube.

"So Zatanna," Robin and I strolled through Gotham as we walked towards Big Genes.

"So?"

"What do you like to do?"

"I like to go on missions with the Team."

"No," Robin stopped me, "Like outside of the Team."

"Well, I love going to the beach. I haven't gone very often ever since you, know, my dad."

"Yeah, I got you."

"Oh and I love going to this island about 30 miles off the coast with Artemis. We both go there together whenever either of us is feeling stressed. She was actually the one to tell me about it. She took me after my dad..."

"Is that where you guys disappear to?" Robin looked inquisitive and thankfully changed the subject a little bit.

"Yeah. Artemis actually showed me where it was one night after my first mission."

"How do you guys get there?" Robin looked worried, "You don't put yourself in danger do you guys?

"No!" I laughed, "We use the motorboat in Mount Justice's garage.

"Okay. Here's the pizza place." Robin held the door open for me and we went over to the counter, "Pizza for Artemis?"

A muscular man stacked four steaming boxes of pizza on the counter and held out and a receipt for us to sign, "Tell my girl that Big G said hey." Robin looked over at me but I just grabbed the pizzas and shrugged. We barely knew anything about her, for all we know she could be a cheerleader...that's funny.

"Excuse me sir? Are you talking about Artemis?"

"Yeah," Big Gene crossed his arms and laughed, "Roll your tongue back up you two! Surprising right? A pretty blonde hanging out with a pizza guy? Artemis used to have a job here doing deliveries. She also babysat my kids at night. She used to make the best Hawaiian pizzas."

"We had no idea. She is such a horrible cook," I handed Robin two of the pizza boxes.

"I think that's the only thing she could ever make though," Big Gene chuckled.

"We can testify to that," We nodded in agreement.

"Just send her my love," Big Gene smiled, "And the pizzas are on the house." He pushed away the money Robin tried to give him. He waved as we left the pizza house and started home.

"Who knew," I started.

"I didn't," Robin declared.

"Well she does have a secretive past," I looked at Robin. He didn't meet my eyes and I have a hunch he knows something I don't.

"Let's go give her these pizzas." Robin changed the subject

"And Gene's love of course!"

"That's probably who she was talking to on the phone," I laughed, "I want to talk to her about it!"

"No need to rush! She'll be there to help fight Wally off of these pizzas when we get back," Robin slowed down a little and I slowed with him, "I'm feeling pretty whelmed right now."

"Whelmed?"

"Yeah," Robin looked at me, "Oh come on. You know, you can be overwhelmed, but can you be just whelmed."

"Never thought about it before actually."

"Hey, you want to watch a movie with this pizza to get whelmed. I'll make Megan let you choose the movie. And you can even sit next to me."

I blushed at him, "Why not?"

**Wally's POV**

"Because I have homework. This mission is taking up a lot of time that would normally be for my crazy amount of homework," Artemis pushed me out of the way to the kitchen table already stacked with her books and papers, "I can watch it later."

"You can't just watch "The Breakfast Club" later! Zatanna chose it! You've never even seen it!" I spun around to turn her back around.

"Watch me!" Artemis put down her books on the table and shuffled through her papers, "Have fun without me Wallman."

"But I can't!" Artemis spun her head around to look at me with an aghast look on her face, "I mean. You're the only one that will sit next to me!" Okay so that was a lie. I just wanted Artemis to watch beside me. Conner and Megan were holding hands, Robin and Zatanna were minutes away from kissing, and Kaldur was texting some girl he liked. I was the sixth wheel!

"Nice invitation," Artemis rolled her eyes.

"How 'bout this," I leaned on the table in front of her seductively with my nose only a centimeter from hers, "You watch the movie with me, and I'll help you with your work all night if I have to."

"Deal," the blonde archer took out my outstretched hand and followed me to the couch with two open seats.

"Here's some pizza, Arty," Robin handed her a slice after I covered us both with a blanket, "Big G sends his love."

Artemis choked on her pepperoni, "You met him? He said he wouldn't be in the store today and that he would get someone else to make it."

"Who's Big G?" I looked between my fellow teammates.

"Old friend of mine I used to work for," Artemis gave Robin a death stare which he cowered under.

"Is he cute? I've never heard of him," Megan smiled, "Come on Artemis, tell us something!"

"He has kids and he is just my old friend," Artemis bit savagely into her pizza slice.

"Aww kids! How old are they?" Megan smiled.

"Last I heard they were 6, 7, and 4," Artemis told us all, "Their names are Melvin, Timmy, and Teether."

"Teether?"

"Yeah, and Melvin is a girl."

"I take it that..." Robin glanced at Artemis.

"Big G named them."

"Yep."

"Plus Melvin has this imaginary friend that she insists is real. I think it's supposed to be a giant teddy bear."

"So more about this Big G?" Robin prodded at Artemis.

"Just a good friend," Artemis replied vaguely.

"And...?" Zatanna helped Robin prod, "He said you could make pretty good Hawaiian pizzas? Why didn't you make us any?"

"I don't know," Artemis was getting annoyed at the interview session.

"Please share," Zatanna smiled, this might be one of the few and far between chances to learn more about Artemis.

"Drop it please."

"Come on."

"Drop it!"

"Fine."

"Good enough for me," I grabbed her open hand and squeezed. She mouthed thanks before squeezing my hand back.

**Zatanna POV**

"Look at Kid Lover and his lady Artemis," Robin whispered in my ear. I took my eyes from the movie playing on the TV and looked at Wally and Artemis holding hands sitting super close to each other on another couch under a blanket, "They've been like that the whole movie."

I leaned over to poke Megan in the shoulder then pointed at the two in their very own cocoon. Megan couldn't contain a giggle and Wally looked over at us with eyes pleading for us not to say or do anything. Artemis didn't even glance at us; she was too enthralled with watching Emelio Estevez confess his reason for being in detention in the movie.

"Watch the movie," Robin grabbed my arm and pulled me back to his side, "You enjoying it?"

"Definitely," I smiled as Robin wrapped his arm around my shoulders and drew me even closer, "It's my favorite movie."

"Shhh!" Artemis shushed us.

"Why?" Robin whispered to me more quietly.

"Because everyone finds out who they are. Plus, they all get a boy or a girl."

"Except the nerd."

"The nerd didn't need anyone! He made friends and got to write the essay at the end. He found himself."

"Isn't that kind of like us."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Robin grabbed my hand, "Well, Artemis and Wally are like the basketcase and the jock, Kaldur's like the nerd, Batman's like the mean teacher..."

"And we are like the princess and the criminal?" Robin blushed.

"Well, I mean," Robin tripped over his own flirty line.

"I agree with you Rob," I stretched up and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank goodness for that," He leaned down and kissed me again.

**Wally's POV**

We watched the rest of the movie holding hands next to each other. Best. Night. Ever. By the end of the movie Artemis was smiling like a little kid at Christmas time. "Why are you so happy?"

"Because the jock and the basketcase got together!" Artemis exclaimed as everyone just stared at her, "The unlikely duo! I love it!"

"I told you," Robin smiled at Zatanna who could barely contain her laughter.

"The Team and I have never seen you this happy before Artemis," Kaldur laughed.

"It's refreshing," Megan said and Conner nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm not some chick that's angry all the time," Artemis sulked and took her hand from mine regretfully.

"We know, we are just saying we like this more childlike version of you," Megan laughed.

Kaldur and Conner started joking about why girls love romance so much so no one really heard Artemis mumble under her breath, "It's hard to do something often when you never had much practice."

I put my hand on her knee and squeezed it. She jerked up and gave a little smile.

"Bedtime Kiddos!" Captain Marvel walked into the living room with a bowl of nachos and a huge soda.

"Try and chase us out," Conner nestled deeper into the couch.

"Get out," Green Lantern walked into the living room and stood in front of the credits rolling down the screen of the TV. Green Lantern was slightly more threatening than the super hero that also moonlighted as a ten year old, "Or do I really need to call Batman?"

"Holy bedtime, Batman!" Robin exclaimed.

All the teens stood up and stretched as slowly as possible to agitate Captain Marvel as much as possible. Conner started to fold a blanket with utmost care and asked Kaldur if it looked even.

"Maybe try it again this time starting with the left corner."

"Thanks Kaldur. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Fold blankets incorrectly."

The whole Team including Green Lantern laughed while Captain Marvel was annoyed that we wouldn't get out of his line of view to the TV.

"Come on Kid Idiot," Artemis grabbed her books plus a blanket and walked to the couches on the other side of the room, "Let's go study."

"Yeah," Robin made smoochy faces at me when Artemis' back was turned, "Study." Zatanna did air-quotes. I swear, they were perfect for each other.

I flipped them the bird, and followed the blonde to a corner of the living room. "Go and get some pillows. We set up here. I tried to be as far from the TV, and distractions, as possible."

"All right," I grabbed about ten pillows before sitting down on the blanket Artemis had spread on the floor. I cracked open the thickest book and scooted closer to the archer, "What first Arty?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, it may not be the best piece of writing, yeah, I have not had a good week with a lot of writing time. (That's why it's shorter than some of my other chapters, not by much though) I had a test every single day, not to mention crazy hard Latin translations -_- . I hope you guys still like it! Please keep reviewing, it keeps me motivated and I love ya'lls comments! Special shout out to _Zatanna Carrile _for her comment on chapter 4 that made me laugh. Thanks for everything guys!**

**Megan's POV**

I walked towards the kitchen humming softly to myself. It was seven in the morning and on a break from school so I knew that no one would be awake. I had been wanting to bake all week and knew that it would be easiest in the morning with no one to bother me. And by anyone, I most definitely meant Wally.

"What the-" I turned around to look into the living room and at first didn't see anything.

"It is too early for this Conner." I said aloud after giggling a little bit to any hidden prankster before going back to my cupcakes. No one came out of hiding so I figured it was just my imagination. I resumed baking and was thinking that the snoring I heard was just my imagination. I resumed baking and soon forgot about it.

I took my last batch of cupcakes out of the oven and was about to start icing them when I heard the snoring again. I walked into the living room again and walked the whole perimeter of the room before finding the culprit.

"What the hell!" I blurted out before clapping a hand over my mouth. Surprisingly neither Wally _nor_Artemis woke up. After I got over my shock of seeing Wally with his arm wrapped around Artemis' shoulders and Artemis with her heard laying on Wally's chest. I set up a telepathic link between with Zatanna.

_"Zatanna! Wake up!"_

_"Wha-? Megan? It's eight thirty in the morning...during break!"_

_"Just come to the kitchen. Quickly and quietly."_

_"Fine, can I just put different clothes on?"_

_"Just stop talking and hurry up Z!"_

_"Please?"_

_"No! Robin is not out here-"_

_"Because he is asleep! Like normal people! Damn it Megan."_

While I waited for Zatanna to change and come to the kitchen, I iced the cupcakes and brewed a pot of coffee. Wally and Artemis still hadn't woken up by the time Zatanna finally came into the kitchen.

I heard the door open and a minute later Zatanna strolled into the kitchen, "What took you so long?"

"I had to get changed." Zatanna peered around the kitchen looking for any signs of Robin. As if I had lied.

"Mmmhmm," I led her over to our slumbering teammates, "What do you think?"

"What do I think of- Oh my gosh. Is that-?"

"Yep, Artemis snuggled up with her least favorite runner."

We walked back to the table laden with coffee and cupcakes. "Pour me a glass of that." Zatanna bit into one of my cupcakes and took the coffee mug I handed her. "So do we...?"

"Wake them up?" I finished for her, "No, I think they'd be less embarrassed if we let them wake up naturally and work it out themselves, you know?"

"That's pretty hilarious."

"I think Wally likes her."

"Really? Thanks for clearing that up, Megan."

I flicked icing at her and smiled, "You know what I meant."

Zatanna laughed before replying, "I think the feeling is mutual."

"Good morning you two," Robin, Kaldur, and Conner walked into the kitchen together, " We heard Zatanna banging around in her room and figured Megan was up too. And when Megan's up in the morning..."

"She bakes cupcakes!" Robin practically jumped for joy!

"Delicious," Conner grabbed one and ate it in one bite.

"Have you seen Wally by any chance?" Kaldur looked around the kitchen, "He was supposed to be in his room but he wasn't there. We were all going to train a little before the mission."

"Yeah," Zatanna gave Robin a look and he widened his eyes, "He was all snuggly against our very own blonde archer. Le'mme show you." Conner grabbed a mug of coffee and Kaldur grabbed a cupcake.

"You're kidding right?" Conner asked hesitantly.

Zatanna and I led the guys into the living room to find the once sleeping Wally with a book in one hand kissing Artemis who was holding a pillow in her hand.

"Well they certainly aren't snuggling," Conner spit out his coffee while Robin leaned against the wall. He grabbed Kaldur's cupcake right out of his hand and bit into it. Zatanna went over and leaned beside Robin who smiled and then wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Wha!" Artemis detached herself from Wally and they two teens jumped away from each other quickly like they had been shocked with electricity.

"The jock and the basketcase," Conner says.

"Basketcase? Who are you calling a basketcase?" Artemis' tan skin went from being her normal shade to a bright red in half a second flat. Wally looked at the floor smiling to himself.

"So? You guys studying history or chemistry?" Robin winked.

"That was a horrible joke," I put my hands on my hips.

"As Boy Wonder, I figured you would have better jokes," Zatanna smiled.

"We've never implemented a rule on dating other Team members..." Kaldur crossed his arms in front of his chest, "But it's fine by me."

"Woohoo!" Robin fist pumped the air, "Zatanna and I have been waiting for this for a while!"

"Don't drag me into this," Zatanna giggled.

"So what are you guys going to do when we walk back into the kitchen?" Conner joked for once, "Kiss, again?"

"No time for that now," Batman sweeped through the room and Wally's face blanched awkwardly, "We don't have much time. Get ready for the mission and meet me back in the debriefing room. Now!"

**Wally's POV**

I blinked my eyes open and stretched my legs popping my toes. I stretched, or at least tried, to stretch my arms but I couldn't because they were wrapped around...Artemis. I breathed in sharply and suddenly found she smelled like green apples. She looks really peaceful while she sleeps. I'd never really noticed it before but her hair had highlights of a hazel color. The past few days were tough with all of the mission prep, but it was awesome with Artemis. We held hands for all of the movie and she was definitely warming up to me last night while we were studying. I didn't think we would get anywhere until Robin came in and talked to Captain Marvel and Green Lantern. Once they left for some reason, I would have to say Artemis was a lot more close with me.

"Good morning Beautiful," I murmured into her hair.

"Mmmm," Artemis opened her gray eyes and they looked up at me. Her eyelashes fluttered and then flashed open, "Oh Wally! I'm sorry!" She tried to sit up by pressing on my chest with her hands. "I'm sorry! We were studying history and it just wasn't exciting...I guess I just fell asleep..."

"On me," I smiled, "It's okay Artemis. I fell asleep too."

"Okay." She sat awkwardly and I kind of realized we wouldn't go back to sleeping side by side so I stood up and offered her my hand. She took it and once she was standing I dropped her hand.

"Thanks Kid Red."

"Kid Red," I smiled, "I like that one. Thanks for the new nickname?"

"No problem Baywatch." Artemis was still blushing while she fiddled with her hands. "You know Wally. I haven't been the nicest to you since I joined the Team and I know I certainly have pissed you off once or twice."

"Artemis."

"Let me finish Wally, gosh you're rude. Zatanna keeps telling me that I should at least try and be friends and I do want to be friends. I just feel like I've been arguing you so this is me saying I wanna be friends."

"Artemis."

"No! I would like for us to be friends, but I don't even know with recent events. I may not be the easiest person to be with, but I have had issues in the past with trusting people. Green Arrow is basically the only family I have now that I trust and see regularly."

"Artemis!"

"What Wally?"

I took her hands in mine. "We are your family Artemis. We all are, Rob, Z, Conner, Megan, Kaldur, Bats, and me. We all love you. I forgave you a long time ago for Roy. You do deserve your spot on the team; you work hard and you've earned it every day you've been here. I love arguing with you, I even look forward to it every single day."

"Wally..." Artemis smiled up at me.

"What I'm trying to say is...," I leaned in and kissed her.

Artemis pulled away, "Thank you Baywatch." She pulled me closer again and kissed me even more deeply than the first time. Artemis took her hands from mine and wrapped her arms around me. I put my hands on her waist and lifted her up, spinning her once around before setting her back down.

"Best study date ever," I whisper before going in for another.

"Well they certainly aren't snuggling, " Kaldur came out of nowhere and Conner's coffee spray landed on my face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the latest installment of Put All That Behind Us. And I actually have a funny story; apparently my writing teacher was on FanFiction when she was in high school or at least some point. I thought that was pretty funny...anyways. Keep reviewing and if you want me to put anything in the story, please let me know. Shout out goes to Violet - Rose Pleasant for saying luv for times in one review. I luv that! I hope you guys like this chapter! :) And I know I said I would upload every Monday, but I had a lot of extra time this week so I could upload the chapter early.**

**Artemis' POV**

"We don't have much time. Get ready for the mission and meet me back in the debriefing room. Now!" Batman barked at us before walking out. We all looked around at each other before Kaldur spoke:

"Get ready as quickly as possible," Kaldur pointedly looked at Wally then to me and winked, "No more kissing until after the mission."

Conner and Robin both cackled and their girls both flicked them on their arms.

"I'll see you in the debriefing room," Wally grabbed my arm and turned me around, "You okay? You look a little pale."

"Yeah," I shivered, "Just pre-mission jitters."

"Okay," Wally wasn't happy with my answer but before either of us could say anything else, Megan and Zatanna dragged me off to get ready.

"Sooo?" Megan was practically bouncing up and down.

I shoved some more specialty arrows into my quiver, "What Megan? And Z, stop staring at me like that."

"What was the kiss like?" Megan pretty much screamed.

I smiled at my two best friends, "Magical. We were just talking and then he kissed me. He lifted me off my feet and even spun me once."

"Awwwww," Zatanna grabbed her heart.

"Details please," Megan smiled.

"Well, you know that feeling when you are feel like you are just forgetting something. Or missing something? Well, the moment he kissed me, it felt like I was just filled up. Like after drinking hot chocolate; you are in this lazy sort of happy state. That's what it was like...until you guys came in that is!"

"Megan was the one who saw you first!" Zatanna dodged the pillow I threw at her, "And that was the most romantic thing I have ever heard you even think about."

"You're welcome."

"Hello, Megan! We gotta go!" I looked over to see the Martian staring at her digital wristwatch.

"Shit! We are gonna be late and Bats hates it when we are late!" I grabbed Zatanna's wrist and Megan's arm and ran to the debriefing room.

"Good timing Blondie," Wally met me by the door. Artemis and Zatanna walked over to where Robin was looking at some screen.

"Am I late?"

"No. Okay, I know you are not okay Artemis. What's going on?" Wally cupped my face with his hand and turned it to him. His bright green eyes searched my gray ones for an answer.

"I really am fine. I just don't want to see Sportsmaster that's all. I don't want to mess up," I half lied with a straight face.

"Don't worry Artemis," Wally snuck in a quick kiss that made me melt and wish I could tell him everything, "You'll do fine. Plus, I'll be by your side if you need any help...but that's not all. There's something else. Why won't you trust me?"

"Wally," I looked away, "I'll tell you. Just not now. Okay?"

"We just kissed Artemis," Wally looked hurt, "Please just tell me."

"I'm fine Wally," I say as I'm walking away without turning around so I don't have to see the hurt in his eyes anymore.

**Robin's POV**

The Team was surprisingly quiet sitting in the bio-ship as it flew invisible to the island with the facility. Conner and Megan were chatting quietly while Megan steered the bio ship. Zatanna was sitting with Artemis with a confused look on her voice, while Artemis avoided Wally as he seemed to try and start a fire with his stare by making sure her bow and arrow were still there every three seconds.

_"I set up a telepathic link between everyone," _Megan declared as if to ease the tension.

_"Good job," _walked over from one side of the bio-ship to the other. Boy, was he stressed for this mission.

I looked at Zatanna until she turned her head to look at me, I gestured toward Artemis and Wally. Zatanna shrugged and gave me a she-won't-say-anything look. I inwardly groaned and stepped in front of my red haired friend.

"Stop staring at her like that," I crossed my arms in front of my chest and looked straight at Wally, "You look like you are trying to undress her. You are not a pervert; stop."

"It's just...before we got on the ship she was acting like she was afraid...hiding something. I tried to you know, comfort her, and see what was bothering her," Wally looked around me at Artemis and I snapped my fingers, "Sorry. Anyways, she closed up and said she'd tell me later. I mean I understand privacy, but I thought she trusted me."

"I'm sorry Wally."

He ran his hand through his red hair and sighed deeply, "Nah, maybe I should go apologize."

"No," I stopped him from walking around me towards the blonde archer, "You know Artemis. Let her chill for a few minutes. She really does like you, I want this to work for you."

Wally relaxed a little, "Now I see why they call you Boy Wonder. So do you know what's up?"

"Yeah," I leaned away from my friend, "But it's not my place to say anything. It's her secret, her decision when and what to say." Wally's face was almost as red as his hair. "Sorry."

"Sorry? Dick, you gotta understand why I need to know this. I want this to work too."

"Then wait until _she _tells you."

"I just don't like my best friend knowing more about the girl I just kissed this morning. Okay, Dick?" Wally hissed through his teeth leaning in closer with every word before turning to flop in one of the chairs and wallow alone. I turned to see the rest of the Team staring at us.

"We're fine," I practically screamed at everyone, "Turn around and mind your own business!""

The rest of the trip to the island everyone was silent.

**Wally's POV**

_"Alright we have arrived at the island. Everyone know where they are going?" _Kaldur mentally communicated with us as we stood beside the tunnel entrance.

_"Yes."_

_"Good, move out."_

Kaldur went through the tunnel first, followed by Conner and Megan, then by Robin and Zatanna. Before I could follow Zatanna, Artemis grabbed me and turned me around. She grabbed my face and kissed me hard and long.

"What was that for?"

"I trust you Wally." She smiled quickly before crawling into the tunnel.

"Then tell me," I muttered before following her.

When I came out, Artemis, Conner, and Megan were all waiting as look outs. From the way the camera's LED lights weren't flashing told me that Zatanna and Robin had already made it to the security lab.

_"Nice job Dick."_

_"Thanks Wallman."_

_"Alright guys, let's find these teens and get 'em out of here."_

_"Duh Wally. Let's go!"_

Megan led the way with us guarding her on all four directions as she tried to find the teens using her empath powers. She turned a sharp corner and Conner caught her before she fell. We ran for almost two minutes before Megan stopped in front of a metal door. It was tightly shut and too thick for Conner to try and smash it open without making too much noise.

_"This is it."_

_"Where's Boy Wonder's gadget belt when you need him." _I groaned.

_"Your jokes won't help us here Wally."_

_"Thanks Conner." _Conner flipped the bird at me.

_"Shut up! We need to come up with a plan on how to get in." _Artemis glared at both of us before going to check out the door.

_"What's the problem Artemis?"_

_"The fucking door is solid metal."_

_"Calm down. Alright, Kaldur how are you with the scientists?"_

_"Good. They are indeed being forced to work, I have both scientists and we are making our way to the... shit!"_

_"Uh Kaldur?" _Robin's confusion was heard with us all after Kaldur's cussing.

_"Sportsmaster is here. Cheshire isn't to be found...but he has some backup fighters. All armed. I don't think he saw me but deal with caution. Get the teens and get out. Now." _Artemis was back to looking a tad afraid.

_"Alright, Artemis. Use your explosive arrow to blow the right corner of the door. It's the weakest point. Get four kids each. Then get out before Sportsmaster comes. The explosion will be loud. Remember Batman and Green Arrow's words of advice."_

_"What words?"_

_"Their kind of just between me and Artemis. Sorry Megan."_

Artemis pulled out a green arrow with a thicker tip than normal and after she made sure we all moved away shot it into the top right corner. The hallway shuddered as the door blew apart and we all ran through the smoke into the containment room for the teens.

"Who are you?" a tall teen, obviously the leader stood up curiously.

"We are here to get you out of here and away from testing," Megan stepped forward.

"You are the new superheroes right? I'm Charlene and this is Brant," a girl grasped the leader's hand, "Brant, they are with the Justice League. Let's get out of here. We can go home!"

"Okay!" Conner stepped forward, "Split into four groups of four. We need to hurry."

The teens got together into groups and I got Brant, his girlfriend, a red headed kid a little shorter than me, and another girl with brown hair almost as long as Artemis'.

"You ready?" Artemis came over followed by her group of four pretty good-looking guys.

"Four guys? I don't like that and I'm sure Green Arrow wouldn't either," I smiled, "Can we switch?"

She laughed, "Let's get out of here first Baywatch before you start cracking the jokes. Let's move!"

"She your girlfriend or something?" Brant looked at me after she walked away.

"Yeah," I started to follow everyone else out of the room, "Or something."

Charlene smiled, "Can't you tell Brant? His eyes are glued to her and it's all over his face he thinks she's the most beautiful girl in here. I think you guys are cute together."

"Thanks," I smiled at her, "So you guys are a couple?"

Brant blushed but Charlene just grabbed his elbow, "We didn't know each other until we were both taken. We met while we were trying to find a way to escape."

"So how old are you guys?" I led my teens out of the room behind everyone else.

"We are the oldest ones here. Juniors in high school," Brant helped Charlene run.

"Oh cool, we are all seniors," I checked to make sure all my teens were still running behind me, "So you're kind of the leader of the teens?"

"Yeah," Brant nodded, "I am the oldest so I figured someone needed to be in charge to help keep the other kids calm and keep some order."

"Well good job," Charlene smiled when I told Brant this, "Ever think about a job in law enforcement?"

"I am now."

"Wally! Hurry up!" Artemis turned around and yelled at me.

_"Zatanna and I are back at the boat. Kaldur just got here with the scientists. Where are you?"_

_"Chill Rob, we are on our way. We took a slight detour." _I checked behind me to make sure the teens were still there.

"Megan where are we going? We didn't come in this way!" Artemis looked around frantically as we ran through the hallway. It was okay to talk out loud after that explosion; everyone was bound to know we were here.

"I sensed someone the other way," Megan kept her fingers to her head as she led the way.

"Okay," Artemis ran at a pace even with mine, "This mission has gone perfectly. I don't want to run into Sportsmaster."

"We won't," I grabbed Artemis' hand and squeezed it.

"Sounds like you don't want to see me," Sportsmaster stepped into the hallway between Conner, Megan and their teens, and Artemis, me, and our teens. I stepped instinctively in front of Artemis, "Move out the way, Kid Zoom. Only person here with enough skill to fight me, is your little girlfriend."

"Sportsmaster," Artemis stepped forward despite my tries to hold her back.

"Aww," Sportsmaster smiled so evilly Roy would have flinched, "You sound so happy to see me Sugar. I missed you too Baby."


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize for updating later than I normally I do; school was busy this week. As usual, please keep reviewing I love you guy's comments and if you have any ideas for the next chapter just let me know! :) I hope you like it!**

**Artemis POV**

"BABY?" Wally threw up his hands.

"Artemis what's going on?" Megan's face was filled with so many emotions I didn't know what to say.

"We need to go," Conner looked ready to move.

"You didn't tell them about us," Sportsmaster feigned hurt and each of his words were dripping with sarcasm, "Maybe we should go get an ice cream and talk about our feelings."

"You aren't dating him are you?" Wally let his hands drop to his sides.

"No Wally! Why would you even think that?"

"Well what else should I think?"

_"What is going on!?"_

_"Robin, Sportsmaster stopped us and he's speaking in riddles. He and Artemis clearly know each other though."_

_"Give her a break Wally..."_

_"This is it, isn't it. The secret."_

_"I can hear you!"_"Wally," I stepped towards him.

"Explain."

"We don't have time," Megan started freaking out turning her head to look between me and Sportsmaster.

"No, no, I'll let you guys have some time to sort this out" Sportsmaster held up his hands, "I want to hear this. Go on Baby."

"Wally, listen to me," I pleaded with the cute runner, "Sportsmaster is my father. Cheshire is my sister, Jade, and my mom is a retired thief; Huntress. I wanted to tell you, I really did. But I couldn't find the right time. Robin knew this, so did Green Arrow. No one else knew, I promise. Wally, please forgive me. I didn't want you to judge me or hate me, or I don't know. We got close and I just didn't want to mess it up."

"You're getting sentimental," Sportsmaster hissed, "Just the reason why you need to come back to me and leave this group of sorry children."

I turned back around, "I've always been sentimental. I just needed the right environment to bring it out. And they aren't children, they are my friends.

"Exactly why you either leave them and come with me," Sportsmaster flipped a knife he was holding into the air, "Or fight me and see what happens. Hate to have to _hurt_you."

"Fine," I planted my feet firmly, "You always taught me never to back down from a good fight."

"Artemis," Wally started but Robin stopped him through the mental communication.

_"Wally, it's her choice. She knew she'd have to face him sooner or later. And it's true, she knows what she's getting herself into."_

"Please don't. I lost you once on that mental mission and it was hard the first time, I don't want to go through it again."

I smiled at his pleading face forcing myself to be confident. "Take my teens with you Wally, follow Conner and Megan and I'll be out before you know it." I leaned in and gave him a soft quick kiss on the lips, "I promise. Don't worry."

"I don't-"

"Wally!" Megan beckoned him to come away with her with a strained face, "Fine. You've got this Arty. Come on, let's go!" The red head raced around Sportsmaster with the teens close behind.

"He seems nice. I'll kill him first. That's what you get for getting soft Sugar."

I lunged at Sportsmaster but he was too fast and managed to nick my arm with his knife. He tried to kick my legs out from under me, but I leaped up and got a hit to his jaw in before he cut me again with his knife on the cheek.

"Same fire as always," He rubbed his cheek, "I'll give you that. But it doesn't seem to have changed your fighting at all, that's for sure."

_"What's going on Artemis?"_ I blocked out the rest of my Team's voices. It's hard enough trying to fight the one who taught me everything without them here, but now I had to hear them in my head.

"Same old dad," my words were soaked with sarcasm.

"Oh come at me, little girl."

I ran and faked a kick but instead grabbed an arrow from my quiver and stabbed it into his side. "Ouch." He pulled it out in a quick motion before tossing the bloody shaft aside. "Now I'm just plain angry." He jumped forward and punched me once, twice, three times in the stomach before stepping back as if in awe of himself. I could feel myself getting weaker. I lunged once more but he side stepped. He punched me again before I wriggled away. Before I could make any more attempts to attack him, he made the next move. My father leaned forward and pinned me to the wall with one fist.

"You were never cut out to be a hero, Artemis," I shut my eyes to escape his evil stare, "And you certainly won't be accepted by them after they know your family tree. Who were you kidding? You can never escape your past. It'll follow you everywhere until you die the death you deserve."

I snapped my eyes open, "You're right." He looked taken aback. "I can't escape your past. I might as well join it."

"That's my girl," He let me down from the wall and turned to walk away, "Now let's go find your sister."

"After all," I continued, "We are a backstabbing family." Before Sportsmaster realized it I stabbed an arrow into his back and watched him crumple.

"Why...didn't you..." He could barely talk, "This will...only paralyze me...not kill me...I taught... you better than this..."

"I'm not a cold hearted killed like you," I leaned over him and easily dodged his reaching arms, "I have love, I am a hero. I was born to get out from my lifestyle and look how far I've come. Accept it. Now I'd get off this island and see a doctor if I were you."

I ran down the hallway and got back on the telepathic link.

"_Alright I'm done."_

**Wally's POV**

_"Are you okay Babe?"_

_"I'm fine. Robin how do I get out of here."_

_"Artemis, we need to start the bomb countdown. Turn left twice then go straight until you see wooden doors. The code is 34998."_

_"Okay, I see the doors. Start the countdown, I'll be out before you know it."_

_"Okay. I started it. You have a minute and a half to get out."_

"That's not enough!" I shouted at my friend. We were standing in the bio-ship surrounded by teens who looked at us like we were crazy. I forgot they didn't know about the telepathic link.

"Have some faith and try to relax," Zatanna looked as worried for Artemis as I felt, "I want her out too and your screaming won't help anything."

"She ran into some guards," Megan looked around at us, "I sensed them."

"Will she get out?" Brant realized Artemis was running out of time.

"Yes," Kaldur states, "In the meantime, prepare for leaving this island. From where we are, the explosion won't reach us since we are only exploding the facility, not the island, but Artemis needs to be on the beach.

_"I had to take a slight detour Robin. I have it covered okay." _

_"Guards I know. Where are you now?"_

_"I think by the security labs."_

_"_Shit, Robin mumbled before going back to the telepathic link, _"You are going to have to go out the front door basically. You have 45 seconds."_

_"Okay, I'm in a lobby now... I see the door. More guards. So I have to get past these guys, and get to you in 45 seconds."_

_"Well now 35."_

_"Thanks."_

_"Be safe."_

"She won't make it," Conner put his head in his hands.

"She will," Zatanna slammed her fist on a chair's back, "Relax!"

"Because you're so relaxed," Megan glared at her.e

"Shut up!" I screamed.

"Guys! Robin yelled through clenched teeth. _"Twenty-eight seconds, Artemis._

There were a few seconds of silence before we heard

"_I'm out! But there's a lot of ground I need to cover to get to the beach. I think I can make it, I'm about twent-"_

The bio-ship shuddered with the ground as the facility blew to pieces above us. Robin looked up his eyes filled with agony. "Artemis." I whispered before running superspeed out of the bio-ship onto the beach.

"Wally!" Kaldur yelled after me but I ran.

I came to a stop in the beach in front of the "front door" of the facility and looked around me for my archer clad in green.

Bush. Sand. Tree. Rock. More sand. A bow. And an archer a little to the right of the bow laying limply in the sand.

"ARTEMIS!" I ran to her and lifted her head in my lap. I looked at her face and saw cuts surrounded with dried blood and dirt. "Please, please, be alive." I pleaded to her closed eyes. Her shirt was ripped and her pants had holes burned into them. Bruises were starting to form everywhere I could see and she didn't look to be in any good condition. Her right arm looked a little limp and seemed broken.

The rest of the Team came over and watched as I cradled her in my arms.

"Wally?" she croaked and her eyes cracked a little showing me the glimmer of life I needed.

"She's alive!"

"Wally," she turned her head to me.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." She whispered before going back into unconsciousness I wanted to say something back but I was biting my lip to stop the tears. Robin came and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and nodded. Things were clear between us. "Let's get her back to the cave so she can get medical attention. And she'll probably need some stitches for the cuts and might need a cast if she really has anything broken.

I nodded and let Megan levitate her back to the bio-ship. Zatanna came and put her hand in mine, "She's strong. She'll make it. Give her a week and she'll want to go back out and fight."

I smiled and let her hug me, "She's my Spitfire."


	8. Chapter 8

**I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to include what exactly happened to Sportsmaster after their fight. I didn't really want to make Artemis kill Sportsmaster so this was the result. It's the shortest chapter yet so I understand if you have some angst. ;)Shout out to _Phantress212012_ for asking the question that led to this chapter. Enjoy and review!**

**Sportsmaster POV**

I watched my blonde daughter glare at me before disappearing down the hall of the facility. My back throbbed and I could feel my own blood dripping down my back. Everything was ruined. The teens escaped and the Young Justice team is here. Her words rang through my mind though and I tried to urge myself to crawl to the nearest exit and away from this place. "Jade," I croaked into my walkie-talkie, "Come get me on the west side of the facility."

"Why? What happened?" I could tell she already knew by the tone of her voice.

By now, I had dragged myself to a door and slammed my fist into the button to open the door. It slid open and I dragged myself towards the row of bushes that grew on the edge of the cliff leading to the beach. With each inch, my body coursed with pain. Artemis knew that at worst my wound would only paralyze me, not kill me. Why couldn't she just fulfill the deed?

"I'll be on the ledge in two minutes. I'll meet you down on the beach."

"So...you mind sharing?" I knew she was smirking through the headset.

"Shut up." I groaned and half fell, half climbed down the cliff to the beach. The waves were the only thing I saw. I grabbed my walkie-talkie, "Where are you?"

Only seconds later, a black speedboat sidled up to the shore steered by my other daughter, Jade, "Right here."

"What took you so long?" I clenched my teeth as the salt water seeped into my stab wound and climbed into the boat.

"Why do you even need me to-"

An explosion shook the island and a cloud of smoke grew from where the facility used to be. Rocks tumbled down the side of the cliff and crashed onto the sandy beach. Soon after the rumbling of the explosion ended, we could hear people screaming out names. Jade revved the boat's engine and we sped away from the smoking island.

"Is the Justice team here?" Jade asked.

I removed my shirt and put pressure on my wound using a towel I found on the boat. When I didn't reply for a long time she smirked knowingly. I turned around to show her my back, "Look bad enough that I need a real doctor, or will you do?"

"Eh..." Jade didn't look impressed, "Take a couple of the painkillers from under your seat, I can stitch it up for you after I disinfect it. Whoever stabbed you missed the paralyzing nerve so you'll be sore but okay."

"Right, just sore." I rolled my eyes and took a painkiller with a water bottle.

"So who's the hero who did it? Waterboy, Super, Bats?" She took my silence for a no. "Don't tell me it was the baby heroes?...You're kidding right? Will you just tell me?"

"_I _don't have to do anything."

"I know who did it. It was Artemis wasn't it. She beat you up and did this all to you. She finally fought back."

I grunted in response before replying, "Her so called friends will never accept her now. She will have to come back to you and me and join the Light."

"Do you honestly believe that?" Jade cut the engine and started to disinfect my back. "Listen, she was never _with _us in the first place. Maybe it's easier if she just stays with her team. If she stabbed you in the back, she probably meant whatever she said-"

"Why are you even siding with that traitor? She's weak like her mother and it seems you might be too."

Jade pressed my back harder than she needed and my back seemed to throb.

"She is my sister-"

"And my daughter, so stop talking and start stitching. I don't see where she is going to go now, her team probably hates her."

"Why do you even care? You just called her a traitor."

"Shut up."

"Well, look who's grumpy."

I gritted my teeth as my ignorant daughter proceeded to lace up my wound. I looked out across the water looking for any oncoming boats as I thought to myself. I don't see how Artemis could ever work with those heroes. Then again, I thought I taught her no mercy, not even to the ones she loves. Why didn't she just kill me? I shook my head; I'm getting too sentimental. It didn't even matter, in fact it's better for me. Now that I wouldn't be paralyzed, or dead, I could find her again and really show her friends who she was if they didn't know now. I could take revenge on her, and really make her unable to stab me again. I smiled to myself at the thought. Artemis would be seeing me as soon as I could truly beat her down.

"Just think about what's best for the Light and not your personal emotional ties," Jade finished stitching and sat on the side of the boat.

"Why do you think I work for them?"

"Certainly not father daughter bonding time," Jade shared the same glare Artemis gave me before she left at the facility. They were becoming more and more alike. Great.


	9. Chapter 9

**Only one more chapter after this one which is basically the epilogue. Please keep reviewing and tell me anything you'd like to see in new stories or just new chapters. Thanks! I uploaded late instead of on Friday or Saturday because of a competition I had to participate in. :)**

**Robin's POV**

I peeked my head around the door to see Wally asleep with his head and arms on the medical bed that Artemis was asleep in. We had arrived back at the cave about four hours ago and while Artemis was receiving medical attention everyone else showered, well almost everyone. Wally had been in the same position ever since Artemis was done being treated and had just fallen asleep about an hour ago.

"That's adorable," Zatanna creeped up behind me.

"I'm just glad they finally realized they were a couple," I turned around to smile at her.

"So everyone has been realizing things..."

"Yeah seems like they have. Good for them."

"Robin!" Zatanna pulled a Megan and slapped her forehead.

"What? People have been noticing stuff haven't they?"

"Everyone except YOU!"

"Oh Z," I pulled Zatanna into my arms and tipped her over, "I realized you were made for me the moment I saw you. It just took me a while to get the guts to act on it."

"Wow," Zatanna was lost, "That was wonderful...Boy Wonder."

"Oh just kiss already!" Megan and Conner walked by hand in hand, "We've been waiting for you guys to _realize_ this for a long time."

I smiled down at Zatanna before leaning down to kiss her. After we resurfaced I admitted, "That was even better than the "Breakfast Club" kiss."

"Really?" Zatanna stood back up and brushed something off my shoulder, "I thought they were both pretty extraordinary."

"So how's our archer?" Kaldur came from down the hallway.

"Good," I grabbed Zatanna's hand and squeezed it, "Red Tornado said to give her some time to recover but she'll be fine. All the cuts were clean and her arm was just sprained not broken. She was pretty lucky despite her injuries."

"Good," Kaldur smiled; visually relieved, "How's our runner?"

"Haha, he's good too," Conner chuckled beside Megan, "He's been asleep the whole time we've been here but he was probably dreaming about Arty."

"I think they're cute," Megan smiled up at Conner.

"Cute?" Green Arrow walked out from behind Conner and Megan, "Are they now a couple? Can someone tell me?"

"Uh hi Green!" Megan's face blushed red.

"Anyone?"

"Well they kissed earlier this morning..."

"Does that mean they are dating?"

"Well considering how Wally is acting towards her and since she hasn't beat him up," Zatanna patted Green Arrow's shoulder, "I would say they are definitely dating."

"Great."

"She'll tell you in her own way once she wakes up," Zatanna smiled at Green Arrow who looked pretty nervous about it.

**Artemis' POV**

My head was throbbing and my arm really hurt. What the hell happened? I cracked my eyes open and cringed at the blinding light. Oh, now I remember what happened, the facility exploded and I literally flew onto the beach. The first thing I saw after my eyes adjusted was a particular redhead asleep with a line of drool running down his cheek. Despite the drool, he was still pretty cute.

"Baywatch!" His face jerked up and his eyes blinked, "You're drooling all over my sickbed."

"Arty! You're awake! How are you feeling? Does your arm hurt? What happened with Sportsmaster?"

I groaned and lay my head back onto my pillow with my eyes shut.

"Arty," Wally grabbed my hands and squeezed them tightly in his, "I'm sorry to barrage you with questions since you just woke up...I'm just worried 'bout my girl, that's all."

"Wally," I opened my eyes and tried to sit up. "Ouch."

"Here let me help," Wally put his hands around my back and helped me to sit up.

"Thanks," I smiled, "Look Wally. I wanted to tell you, and the rest of the ream about everything since the first mission...I was just worried that no one would accept me and judge me for it. I didn't know how to tell you guys either and I was just beginning to feel accepted; Zatanna and I were becoming like best friends, and I mean we were even getting close. You guys are like my family and I didn't want to lose any one else I love. I'm sorr-"

Wally leaned towards me and interrupted me by kissing me firmly on the lips. He pushed me back onto my pillow and wrapped his arms around me. It was a good thirty second kiss until he started to put pressure on my arm.

"Wallthy," I tried to say around his mouth, "Meg ahrm."

"Oh sorry!" he leaped back with a huge smile on his face practically jumping off his face, "You are the best kisser Arty. Even when you're injured."

"Well thanks," I blushed, " I wish I could say the same back..."

"Arty!"

"I'm just kidding! I promise! You are a great kisser! Calm down Kid Freak Out."

"Okay, and Arty. You had nothing to be afraid of. I would've accepted you if you were a drug dealer. That's your past and now you are a part of the Team and we love you. I love you. You will always be accepted with us. Always."

He leaned down and kissed me on my forehead again before sitting back in his chair. "Thanks Wally."

"You ready to see everyone else?"

"No judging?"

"No judging."

"I'm ready."

"How are you feeling girl?" Zatanna sat on one side of my bed while Megan sat on the other. Wally was sitting by my feet with Kaldur standing behind him. Conner and Robin were standing with their respective girlfriends and everyone's eyes were on me.

"Great actually," I smiled, "I'll probably be fine by tomorrow."

"Thank goodness for your strength," Meghan squeezed my hand and I smiled up at her.

"How did the mission fare under the eyes of old Batty?"

Kaldur groaned a little before saying, "He was happy that we brought back all the teens and scientists that we needed. He wasn't as happy though that you went on your own to fight Sportsmaster though. He wouldn't exactly tell me, but I knew that he knew you were going to have to face him and you would do it. I think he's proud you did it."

"You didn't get in trouble or anything for it?"

"No."

"Good."

"Oh and Artemis?" Robin reached over and grabbed my shoulder, "Green Arrow is proud of you too."

I smiled at him; he always knew what to say. "Thanks Rob."

"So your family's all pretty bad...why not you?" Conner asked softly.

"Conner!" Meghan gave him a punch in the stomach even though he didn't even flinch.

"No it's fine!" I reassured Meghan before she could punch Conner again, "My whole family is pretty bent in their ways of being bad. My mom _only used to be_ Huntress though. Once she got sent to jail and lost the use of her legs, she tried her best to give me and Jade the "good life". My dad was bent on getting us to follow the family business though. He was never home a lot and when he was it was all training, no fun, and pretty scary. Jade got fed up with it all and left home pretty early. I stayed basically to keep my mom safe from my dad. I think my mom's is the main reason I didn't leave like my sister did. But our family were never really close, my mother and I were pretty close but not with anyone else. I just knew that I didn't want to follow in my dad's shoes."

"So that explains why you're not a villain," Conner smiled at me jokingly, "Anything else you want to us fellow shrinks Miss Artemis?"

"I'm really enjoying this whole confession session," I joked back to Conner who was basically my brother and definitely knew how to lighten the mood.

"But why Green Arrow and not someone else?" Conner asked the question that was in everyone's eyes but no one was asking.

"Well after he found out I was the one who shot the arrow, he figured that he could disguise himself as my uncle really easily because of-"

"Your blonde hair?"Meghan half asked half stated.

"Yeah," I nodded, "And then he trained me in archery and basically became my dad."

"I knew about all of that," Robin pointed at all of us to let us know he truly was Boy Wonder. We all laughed and it was silent for a while before Wally blurted out, "I'm glad you saved our butts with that arrow so you could be on the team." He squeezed my foot and everyone else voiced their agreement.

"Hey guys," Green Arrow peered around the doorway.

"Can I speak to Artemis?"

Everyone nodded but no one moved so he added, "Alone please?"

Everyone jumped to their feet and left the room; Wally left last after squeezing both my feet.

"How are you feeling Mis?" He asked after everyone left and after sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Good," I smiled at my mentor.

"I'm glad you faced your dad," Oliver smiled back.

"No Oliver," he looked up at me, "I didn't face my dad; I faced my fear." He didn't seem to get it so I added, "You're my dad Ollie. You always were. I just didn't want to admit how much you meant to me because I thought you'd get hurt. You mean more to me than anything in this world and I love you."

He enveloped me in one of his bear hugs and I felt ten times better automatically. "I love you to Mis, more than you know. I'm proud of you. Hard shell and all." He kissed my head and I could feel his beard tickle me. I felt like a six year old hugging her dad; something I had missed growing up.

"Now let's talk about this Wallaby kid."

"Ollie! His name is Wally! He is sweet, funny, he'll always be there for me, protective, caring, will actually eat my cooking. And you work with his uncle. That's a perk."

"Artemis. I know his uncle and I agree that he's a good kid. Plus, you're heart is hard to get to so I know that if you really like him, then he is worth it and I approve of your choice. This still means I'm going to talk to him though."

I hugged Oliver tightly, "Thank you!"

He stood up and smoothed my blankets, "You might as well sleep until you can get back up. If you're awake it'll be pure hell to see everyone else going on missions."

"Thanks."

**Wally's POV**

After Green Arrow went to talk to Artemis, I shut the door and leaned on the opposite wall while Conner and Meghan went to go sit together in the living room. Kaldur was texting his secret girl again beside me. It was about five minutes until Green Arrow came out of Artemis' room. He beckoned for me to follow him and I followed him into the archery room. The door shut behind me and I would be lying if I said I wasn't at least a little afraid of being in a room filled with an archer's choice weapon...alone.

Green Arrow crossed his arms across his chest and looked into my eyes with raised eyebrows.

"Artemis likes you. And I take it you like her as well." I tried to say something but he put up a hand and I shut my mouth tightly. "I expect you to follow my rules, respect her, respect me, and if you do anything to hurt her..."

"I would never dream of hurting Arty-I mean Artemis. I won't let anything hurt her either," I finished my speel and thought Green Arrow was going to attack me but instead he engulfed me in a giant hug/knuckle sandwich combined. "Welcome to the family Kid Flash!"

"Thmanks Gwen Athow," I tried to say around his giant biceps.

"Call me Oliver," he released me and I gasped for air.

"Thanks," I smiled and he led me out of the archery room and walked down the hallway.

"That was quick!" Robin laughed outside the door, "Did you look this scared the whole time?"

"Hey!" I punched Robin in the stomach, "He is an intense mentor. You can't deny that. Where is everyone?"

"Artemis is back asleep in her room, Conner and Meghan are off making out somewhere, and Kaldur is going out with the girl he has been texting so much."

"And Zatanna?" I smirked which Robin didn't miss.

"Don't smirk at me mister about girls when you just had "a talk" with basically your girlfriend's dad."

"Sooo?"

"Chill bro! She's not in my room or anything! She's in Artemis' room making sure she stays okay and everything."

"Okay, good."

"So you can take a break from sleeping on her bed." I fake laughed and flicked him. "So why were you lurking outside the archery door?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay? After your girl kind of was airborne after the explosion."

"Thanks Rob," I wrapped an arm around him, "You're a great friend. Zatanna's lucky to have you."

"You too Wally, Artemis is a lucky girl."


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, *tear*, this is the final chapter of Put All That Behind Us. I really hope everyone enjoyed this story, I know I had a lot of fun writing it :) There will probably be another story soon, I'm not sure though. We have exams coming up and everyone knows what that means; all nighters. Thanks for everyone who reviewed it means a lot that you took the time to read my little story and to say what you thought. I also realized writing this that the whole story is in past tense...yeah,I apologize for that ;) Anyway, here it is and as you know, please rate and review! You guys rock!**

**Artemis' POV**

"Why do we need the boat to go on our double date?" I wrapped my arms around Wally's waist as he steered the boat through the fog.

"Patience is a virtue, Artemis," Zatanna laughed as she sifted through the picnic basket Robin had packed, "Where are the pretzels and Nutella?"

"In the left pocket," Robin smiled.

"Nutella?" I shrieked, "Oh I see! You are taking us to go get fat somewhere and then leave us."

"Can we just eat these now?" Zatanna asked longingly.

"Patience is a virtue, Zatanna," I smirked at my dark haired friend.

"I'd never leave you Babe," Wally took one hand off the steering wheel and squeezed my hand. I smiled and went to the bow of the boat to sit with Robin and Zatanna.

"So did Kaldur ever get his girl to go on a date with him?" Zatanna asked Robin.

"Yeah, they are actually on one now. They went to the movies," Wally said before Robin could.

The boat lurched forward as it hit land and Zatanna almost flew out of the boat but Robin caught her arm. "We're here!" Wally cut the engine off and grabbed some blankets. I could see a rocky shore outlined with pine trees...

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Robin glared at Zatanna helping her balance out from almost falling off the boat.

"Zatanna?" I spoke slowly, "Is this my island?" I stepped off the boat onto the rocks and looked around, "Wally? What is this?"

"Shhhh!" Wally grabbed my arm and led me to the highest point of the island with Robin and Zatanna behind us. "We are going to eat dinner."

Once we got to the highest point, Wally and Robin both laid out blankets for us to sit on and we all shared dinner. Apart from Zatanna's pretzel's and Nutella, we ate homemade mac an' cheese and drank Captain Marvel's famous lemonade. Overall it was a pretty good picnic. By the time we had finished eating, the only light was coming from the moon and the stars filtering through the pine trees.

"So now that Wally ate half our food..." Robin stretched his arms above his head.

"Hey!" Wally threw a napkin, "Your girlfriend isn't exactly innocent either. Plus, when I run tomorrow, it'll all be used up and I shall no longer have it on me."

"No wonder you keep that figure," I winked at Wally.

"Anyways," Robin stood up and helped Zatanna stand up with an outstretched hand. Wally did the same for me.

"We get the point Rob," Wally starting walking away with my hand still in his, "I want to show you something, Artemis."

**Zatanna's POV**

Robin and I walked in one direction while Artemis and Wally walked in the other. We went back to the shore and sat on a huge boulder overlooking the water. The moon reflected onto the water and changed into different shapes from the motion of the waves.

"It's gorgeous out here," I leaned onto Robin's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me.

"Perfect place for a late night meal," Robin agreed.

"I'm so glad Artemis and Wally finally realized they were made to be," I smiled out towards the city lights reflecting onto the water, "It's nice to see them together."

"You know what I'm even happier about," Robin pulled apart to look down at me.

"What? No missions for the time being?"

"No, that I'm here with you; the most beautiful, sweet, kind girl ever," Robin kissed me, "And that she's my girlfriend."

"I feel the same way," I snuggled back into Robin's side after we kiss again.

"I love you, Zatanna."

"I love you too, Robin."

"Forever?"

"And always."

**Artemis' POV**

We walked for about three minutes until we went into a clearing with no trees and a perfect view of the night sky.

"What are you doing?" I asked as Wally laid down another patchwork blanket on the ground and flopped down. I sat next to him and was perfectly consent with just sitting when he pulled me down so that I was laying on his chest. "You know this is like the morning we kissed."

"That was the best moment of my life, Babe," I snuggled even closer into Wally and we both breathed a deep sigh of happiness.

"So, can I ask again? What are we doing?"

"Well, you know how I'm a hunky science whiz?"

"Hunky?"

"Science whiz. Yes. Anyways, my favorite thing of all to learn more about and just to look at are the stars."

"The stars?"

"Yeah you know, the big hot flaming balls of gas a million miles away floating in the big black thing we call the sky."

"Wally! I know what a star is." I looked into his green eyes that were still bright despite the darkness surrounding us. They were filled with excitement and shining like a little kid's. I looked back at the night sky. "Okay, okay. Tell me about the stars, sensei."

He unwrapped one of his arms and pointed to a cluster of stars, "I'll start with a easy one. That's the big dipper."

"Wally. That's the only one that I know. Give me something else."

"Okay Miss Know It All. This one is my favorite. These three stars are Orion's Belt. And the three that form almost a less than sign are his bow."

"Aw, your favorite is the archer; just like me," I laughed.

"That _and _he is a mighty hunter. Plus, whenever I went to summer camp or traveled away from home, I could just look at the sky and see Orion looking down at me. It didn't matter where I was, as long as I could see old Orion."

"Sweet. Very sweet, Wally."

Wally turned over and I did the same so that we faced each other. "I have never seen this side of you Baywatch."

"I'll be quoting you when I say I just needed the right environment to bring it out."

"Hey Wally."

"Yeah?"

"You know the mission on the day we kissed for the first time, at the facility with the teenagers?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, when I fought with my dad, I had a full opportunity to kill him. But I didn't. I just stabbed him so that he could never really fight again. Then, I practically told him to get off so he wouldn't die. Why couldn't I just leave him? Or kill him? I was trained to do exactly that!"

"Babe."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah you were trained to kill people like your dad, but there is one huge difference. You are not your dad and that's why you let him live and warned him. Artemis, you were born into a killer family but chose not to be the same. You chose to be fun, loving, compassionate, and a good person. You chose to be Artemis and that's why I love you."

He winked before kissing me.

"Wally," we kissed again.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too." He pulled me closer and we kissed again, this time it tasted sweeter though.

We turned back to the tars and looked at the twinkling dots for a little longer before Wally sighed and said, "I take it back, this is the best moment of my life."

"And there will be many more to come, trust me."

"I like the sound of that."


End file.
